En la Foto
by Personaggio
Summary: ¿Qué hacen las imágenes en las fotos cuando nadie las ve?. - Harry/Ginny - One Shot


_Los personajes protagonistas de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de JK. El resto es sacado de mi pequeña y linda cabeza. (?)  
_

_

* * *

_

**En la Foto**

**By: YaniitaPotter**

**

* * *

**

_Estaba harta de hacer lo mismo._

_Sonrió, volteó, miró a su familia, vio de nuevo hacia el frente, volvió a sonreír… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?_

_Suspiró aliviada al poder moverse._

_-¡Al fin! – Exclamó alejándose de sus hermanos. – Ya se fue idiotas, pueden hacer otra cosa._

_-Sí…- Fred se alejó de George, corriendo hacia un extremo del campo. – Me siento entumecido, ¿Cómo podemos estar tanto tiempo permaneciendo con los mismos gestos y acciones?_

_-Para eso estamos. – Percy tomó asiento bajo la sombra de un roble, sacando de su bolsillo un alargado y viejo pergamino. – No es un trabajo difícil._

_George y Ron se unieron a Fred, quien daba saltos y piruetas por el verde pasto con la intención de despertar la mayor parte de los músculos de su cuerpo._

_Ginny suspiró una vez más, fijando su vista en los dos chicos que aún seguían en medio de la pradera._

_Hermione portaba un libro bajo su brazo derecho. La vio caminar hacia el mismo roble donde se encontraba Percy, tomando asiento junto a él y abriendo la enorme imprenta que cargaba sobre si. Incluso en fotos la chica era estudiosa._

_Sus castaños ojos se posaron de nuevo en la otra figura humana. El viento golpeaba suavemente, pero aun así, lograban despeinar más el azabache cabello del joven. Sus brillantes esmeraldas se toparon con su mirada. Ella sonrió, y caminó hacia él._

_-Ya nadie nos mira – Sus ojos centellearon de forma especial. Chispeante, abrasadora, enigmática e hipnotizántemente. Entrelazó una de sus manos con las del joven, sonriendo abiertamente. Gesto que él respondió, de forma seductora, y atrayente._

_-Nadie nos mira – Repitió Harry una vez más._

_Ambos chicos corrieron por el prado. Los jóvenes pelirrojos se hallaban del lado derecho, saltando, corriendo, charlando. El menor de ellos se veía sonrojado, mientras caminaba con paso decidido hacia la castaña, quien leía con atención cada palabra expresada en su grueso libro. Al parecer, nadie se percató de eso._

_La cabellera azabache se perdió entre los árboles, llevando consigo a la cabellera pelirroja. Unos cuantos minutos más de camino antes de cumplir lo que ambos deseaban hacer._

_-No entiendo como no se da cuenta – Harry habló al momento, continuando su camino por el bosque algo espeso. – He de admitir que es algo tonto._

_-Se trata de ti, amor – Rió Ginny divertida._

_-Sí, pero aquí me tienes sin poder separarme de ti, y somos una simple imagen._

_-Pues sí… Es un tonto – El ojiverde la miró ceñudo - Pero como pasó con nosotros, pasará con ellos – Abrazó al joven por la cintura. – Ella espera, y seguro lo conseguirá._

_-Confío en su palabra, señorita Weasley._

_-Hace bien, señor Potter._

_El camino era estrecho. Árboles de diversos tamaños los rodeaban por completo. El asomo de un conejo hizo sobresaltar a la pareja debido a su inesperada aparición. El canto de aves y el revoloteo de sus alas inundaban sus oídos. Las risas del resto de los chicos quedaron perdidas atrás. Sus pies caminaban por si solos hacia delante, deseosos ya de llegar a su lugar de destino._

_-Mejor corremos…- Ginny miró al joven junto a ella. Éste sonrió con picardía, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la impaciente chica._

_-¿Impaciente, pelirroja? – Su voz salió en apenas un susurró, rozando con su aliento los rosados y provocativos labios de la muchacha._

_-Admito que muero por sentirte…- Estremeció al joven con el toque sensual y seductor que empleó su voz en ese momento, encerrando anhelo y deseo pasional… Harry no lo evitó y la besó en ese instante, deteniendo su andar rápidamente._

_-Rá… Rápido Harry…- Gimió contra sus labios._

_-¿Por qué la prisa, amor?_

_-No has aprendido nada ¿verdad? – El joven frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por ella. - En cualquier momento, pueden abrir el álbum nuevamente, y tendremos que volver a nuestras posiciones. Están melancólicos, se quedan observando por horas, entonces no podremos…- La frase quedó a medio terminar. Su delgado y pequeño cuerpo fue elevado en el aire por los fuertes brazos de su acompañante, cerró los ojos al sentir el viento golpear su rostro y traspasar su piel. Harry se detuvo, y al ver de nuevo, ya estaban en el claro._

_-Llegamos…- Jadeó Harry dejándola en el suelo. – Como usted dice pelirroja…- Sus brazos rodearon la figura femenina, y la apretaron contra si – Hay que ser rápidos._

_Presionó su boca contra los rosados labios de la chica. Ésta respondió al tan desesperado gesto, aferrándose al joven cual naufrago a su único salvavidas. La presión de su sangre aumentó, ya sentía las palpitaciones internas y las ganas de unirse hasta el punto máximo de volverlo salvaje._

_La ropa ya yacía esparcida por cada rincón del claro, la camisa del joven cayó de forma descuidada sobre el pequeño riachuelo. Portaban varitas, pero desafortunadamente, la magia no se presentaba en ellas… Eran imágenes, como ellos, por lo que debían ser cuidadosos en no rasgar sus prendas de vestir; y si lo hacían, ¿de qué forma las arreglarían?_

_Aceleraron el baile de sus cuerpos. Los sonoros gemidos les recordaron el por qué se alejaban tanto del prado donde deberían estar originalmente. A pesar de ser imágenes, sentían en carne todas y cada una de las sensaciones excitantes, físicas, llenadoras, insasiantes… Pecaminosas, y celestiales._

_-Harry…- Ginny cerró fuertemente los ojos, sin evitar que su cuerpo se arquera más hacia el joven justo al momento de sentirlo plenamente. Su interior sonreía al recibirlo, y ella feliz lo aceptaba por completo, sintiéndose algo más que una simple representación de Ginevra Weasley en una foto._

_El joven cayó sobre el cuerpo de la chica, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Ginny y aspirando ese aroma transpirado que emanaba de su delicada piel… Besó su hombro desnudo, ascendiendo de nuevo por su cuello, pasando por su mejilla, y llegando hasta sus labios._

_El contacto boca contra boca duró más de lo esperado. Sintieron un temblor a sus alrededores. Separaron sus rostros, y se miraron alarmados._

_Con una velocidad increíble, ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Velozmente, se cubrieron con las prendas esparcidas por el suelo. Corrieron de nuevo por el espeso bosque, llegando al prado en sólo segundos._

_Ya los cuatro pelirrojos y la castaña se hallaban en sus posiciones. Rápidamente se unieron a ellos, adoptando de nuevo sonrisas abiertas y mirando al frente con notable alegría._

_Los esplendorosos e hipnotizántes ojos de un felino los observaban sin mucha atención._

_-Crokshank – Musitó Hermione soltando un respiro. El gato olfateó la imagen por unos segundos._

_-Espero y no haga sus necesidades encima – Exclamó Ron con cierta irritación._

_El felino los observó por otros dos segundos, y sin más, se alejó de la fotografía._

_-Ya…- Fred miró a sus acompañantes, notando raro el estado en el que se encontraban el azabache, y su "pequeña" hermanita._

_-Tú…- Señaló con notable fiereza al joven, el cual lo miró sin entender._

_-Tú…- George los miró igual que su gemelo._

_Harry y Ginny se vieron mutuamente, notando con horror la confusión que cometieron. Ginny cubría su cuerpo con la mojada camisa del azabache, sus senos desnudos se veían ligeramente a través de la tela húmeda, por lo que rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos. Harry portaba sólo su chamarra, mostrando su torso cubierto por marcas rojizas, sin duda, provenientes de la boca de la pelirroja._

_El joven miró a los gemelos. Junto a ellos, Percy los observaba con un rostro indescifrable. De nuevo prestó su atención en Ginny._

_-Corre – Habló la pelirroja al instante. Y rápidamente, el azabache cogió trote por el prado, con tres desquiciados pelirrojos pisándole los talones._

_La joven negó con la cabeza una y otra vez… Había pasado mucho, en algún momento los descubrirían. Al menos no había sido en plena acción, y a decir verdad, no lo hubieran sabido si no fuera por el descuido de ellos mismos._

_Se disponía a entrar de nuevo al bosque y llegar al claro para recuperar su respectiva ropa, cuando una pregunta surcó su cabeza; ¿Dónde estaban Ron y Hermione?... No tardó mucho en suponer lo que hacían._

_-¡Ja! después de todo, Harry y yo no somos los únicos…- Sonrió mientras se perdía entre los árboles._

La puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió de par en par. Ginevra Weasley entró con paso lento hacia su cuarto. Un perceptible sonrojo invadía sus mejillas en ese momento, justo después de hablar con él… Sonrió, mientras llevaba dos de sus dedos hacia sus labios y los acariciaba con lentitud. Sin duda, valió la pena cada minuto de espera.

Se percató del álbum de fotos abierto en el suelo. Miró al felino sobre el escritorio, caminando con pereza de un extremo a otro.

-Eres un gato muy inquieto. – Ginny tomó el álbum entre sus manos, fijando sus ojos en la primera fotografía que se presentaba en el. Una muy bonita foto tomada las vacaciones pasadas, justo antes de los momentos oscuros… Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el rostro de Fred, tan feliz y sonriente. No evitó suspirar con tristeza. Movió su vista hacia el azabache, admirándolo como si fuera el verdadero…

Algo le extrañó… Acercó más su mirada hacia la foto, prestando su atención en cada rasgo del chico.

-Ginny...

-Hermione, ¿recuerdas esta foto? - Mostró la imagen a la castaña, quien ingresó a la pequeña habitación.

-Sí, es del año pasado.

-¿Harry tenía un golpe en el pómulo izquierdo?

-No que yo recuerde - Ambas chicas miraron la foto con atención. - Ginny...- Habló Hermione. - ¿Ron estaba sin camisa?

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Re loco pero me agradó. (?) _

**_¡Viva el Harry/Ginny! _**_Me hubiera encantado escribir algo general, pero mi amor por esta pareja pudo más. _**_  
_**

_¡Saludos enormes!  
_

**_Yani! _**


End file.
